


Bubbline: In Her Bed

by ScorpioDemon



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioDemon/pseuds/ScorpioDemon
Summary: Marcy hangs with PBubs cause she's gay, cold, and lonely.





	1. Chapter 1

Laying in my bed I feel cold. I pull the blankets around myself again trying to sleep. I feel lonely. Without thinking much I put my red boots on, slipping the pant legs of my blue jeans into them comfortably, and make for the door of my cave. Its still twilight. Cold air touches my bare arms, having not put something over my gray tank top. Stars sparkle between the trees and I smile. I start to run, laughing all the way to the Candy Kingdom walls. I spook one of the guards which spooks the other and they both frantically look around them even though I'm above them. With a small chuckle, I fly to PB's window sill. She's sitting on her bed reading. She's wearing the shirt I gave her.... Without knocking, I fly through the window and above Bonnie. She hasn't noticed I'm here, yet. Yet... I read over her shoulder. What in the... Books have really changed since I've last read them. Shes reading some strange sort of realistic fiction about a girl named Fiona and a cat named Cake, almost reminds me of Fin and Jake. There's a paragraph with a name that catches my eye. Marshal lee..... I leans closer to read the page and see if i can learn a bit about the character but a strand of my hair grazes her neck and she jumps, hitting me with the book and herself. I yell out and so does she. After a pause where we both stare at each other, we both start to laugh and I float into her lap. My ass is comfortable on her soft thighs despite them being covered by her rough sweatpants.   
"Hey Bonnabell" she shakes her head.   
"Stop scaring me like that. I almost beat you into a pulp." She's smiling despite her stern tone. I shrug. "So, what do you need? A reality check? Some weird no reason potion?" I giggle at the suggestions because I remember the times I've said them. Good times.....   
"The potion sounds good, and so does the reality check, but eh just someone to hang out with."  
"Well I'll be here all night" she lays on her back despite me laying on her criss crossed legs.   
"Me too" I cackle mischeviously. She glances at me before looking at the ceiling.   
"Then get your shoes off the bed" I kick my boots off revealing maroon socks. "Now what?" She asks.   
"Uummm I don't know..." I smirk at a thought. "How about a kissing fight?"  
"I like fighting"  
"Not that kind of fighting Bon"  
"Oh" she sits up. "What kind of fighting then?" I look up at her and try not to blush.   
"You know....kiss fighting as in lip wrestling." Realization pops into her head and I can feel the slight blush whether I like it or not.   
"Ooohhh" a blush forms on her face. "Oh" She says again. I look away, the smirk gone. Awkward.... I'm about to tell her I was just joking when her lips slide between mine. The blush spreads quicker and hotter across my face and I stare gawking at her in surprise when she pulls away. She looks away and shrugs. "I like fighting" I wrap my arms around the back of her neck, sitting up, and press my lips to hers. They taste...sweet. Like you would expect from a princess made from bubblegum. Her lips are firm though and a small sound is made when i let my fangs press into her bottom lip carefully. I feel her arms around my waist. My eyes are only slightly open and so are hers. I think I see relief. Was she nervous? I run my tongue across her top lip, tasting her again. She parts her lips to take a breath and I take that chance to slide my tongue into her mouth. A sound of surprise comes from her and I can't say I blame her. Her legs move from under me and soon I'm laying on my back on her bed and she's straddling my hips. I tangle my tongue around hers. She seems not to know what to do so she pulls her face away from mine and we stare at each other. Her pink hair creates a curtain over her face and I brush one side of it behind her ear. Its long enough that it still brushes my arm. She smiles. "I love it when you blush." I look away.   
"I didn't know you knew how to kiss." After a pause, she sits up but doesn't get off me. Thankfully, she's really light and so her weight isn't a problem. My eyes darting across her body, my hands feel their way to the top of her grey sweatpants.   
"I know how to do other things, too." I hear a bit of husk in her voice. Curious, I look at her smirking face. Her gaze goes lower than my eyes.   
"Like what?" Bubblegum's hands then move down the curves of my torso and back up, raising my tank top. I let her slip it off. We've hung out with just bras on before so this doesn't bother me. I don't know if its feeling bothered or something else when she unclips my bra. Cold air covers my exposed breast now and my breathing is already speeding up with anxiety. Goosebumps start to rise all over my arms. "B-Bonnie?" She leans over me again and licks over my navel and over my stomach, making me shiver. This is weird but I don't think I want her to stop. My head tilts back as she takes my erect nipple into her mouth and I stifle a moan, biting my arm instead. She pulls on it with her teeth and flicks it with her tongue. My back arches and a hand is buried deep in her hair, slightly tugging at it. I feel blood come from my arm. Oops... Bonnie notices as the blood drips down my chin and onto my chest, where she stares at it move.   
"Marci, why are you biting your arm?" She pulls it out of my mouth and I take a deep breath. I look away so she brings her mouth to the swell of my breast again and nips at it. A loud moan escapes my mouth and Bubblegum's face becomes covered in a blush. I bite my lip. She cups my face. "Its ok, you don't need to hide it." I smile at her and she smiles back. Her left hand cups one of my breasts now, rubbing the nipple with her thumb firmly and she continues to suck the other one making weird sounds emit from me. Her hand remains on my face and I grip it right with one of my hands, the other slipping inside her sweatpants. Whatever she's doing to me it feels amazing but still weird. I squeeze her ass cheek rising some moans from her lips. I figure out that its not just my face that's gotten hot from this, my legs rising to wrap around Bonnie. She traces hot kisses up my neck and to my mouth. I breath in short gasps but they start to calm now. Tingles move through my body, all the way down to my core.   
"Bonnie...." My hands start to remove her shirt and she let's me as I did her.   
"Hm?" Her breath hitches when i moan her name. I move to where my lips are right next to her ear.   
"You make me sooo hot!" I unclip her bra and throw it across the room. She bites her lip as her breasts meet mine.   
"...go on..." She smirks. Emotions drown out my thought trail.   
"Mmmm-my pussy is soaked..." her legs squirm over my hot core. I lick her ear and take her earlobe in my mouth, pulling on it gently. I can hear a soft moan come from her and I grin. "Do you wanna taste it?" With hesitation, she nods slowly. She adjust herself beside me and pulls at my jeans and panties, stripping me quickly. Cold air meets my pussy and I shiver slightly.   
"Want to go under the blankets?" I nod. She pulls a large blanket over herself and half of me....Me now laying naked on her bed underneath her blankets. I pull it above my breasts. I can feel Bonnie's breath against my pussy and my body squirms. She spreads my legs and I grip the pillows behind me, nervous. Suddenly, I feel very hot. A finger moves my smooth outer lips and her tongue slides between my clit. Immediately, my back arches and I yell out. I'm pretty sure a guard opened the door to see what was happening and then just closed it again and ran away. Bubblegum pulls on a nub on my clit with her teeth and my hips buck on their own accord. She sucks on it hard. Whimpers and whines escape my mouth at the tingles erupting at my core. My whines start raising higher pitch as the tingles envelope my core.   
"Bonnie!" I yell out her name one last time before my juices explode from my pussy. I try to steady my breathing. Sweat is dripping from me. Bonnie's arms wrap around my thighs and she pushes her tongue into my entrance, rubbing my walls firmly. I grip her bed posts tightly in my hands trying to control myself. Despite trying, more moans spill out my mouth loudly. I notice Bon's sweatpants in my sideview. So she's naked now, too? She rises into the blanket and it falls to her shoulders, exposing us both to the cold air. Her smooth pussy is against mine and is just as wet. She looks at me with excitement in her eyes. She smiles sweetly at me. I feel less nervous and smile back, but it feels more like a smirk. Her hips start to slowly grind against mine, creating a weird tingly friction. I grab one of her bouncing breasts in my hand and she grabs both of mine. Its not as firm as the rest of her, its quite soft. I squeeze it as she squeezes mine.   
"Nnnmm" moans escape us both as her grinding pace speeds up. Listening to her whimpers, causes tingles in my chest as well as my core and I feel the climax coming close, closing my eyes. My hips rock with hers and eventually we're riding fast, connected. My chest pushes up against hers as her back outwards towards me. We moan loudly in unison. She continues riding me until the last of our climax quakes are gone and then she collapses onto me, kissing my neck. I smile and so does she. I feel happy and exhausted. Now I can fall asleep.


	2. Morning Adventures

I slowly open my eyes against the sunlight coming from PB's windows. Its hard to tell if it's afternoon or morning. Her naked body still lies on me from last night. I smile and stroke her messy pink hair. She slowly wakes up. "Hm? Oh" she smiles. "Hey Marceline" "Hey Bonnabell" I whisper and then kiss her forehead. She slides to the right of me and wraps her arms around me with one of my arms wrapped around her. One of the banana guards knocks on the door. I fix the blanket, making sure it covers us properly. "What?" Bubblegum seems irritated that we can't be alone longer or maybe shes just still tired. The guard opens the door slowly and then quickly when he sees we're covered. "Good you're awake!" "Get to the point" "Right, Fin and Jake wish to see you." I close my eyes again and hold Bonnie close to me, not ready to let her leave yet. Bonnie catches onto that and squeezes me before turning back to the banana guard. I turn and lean my head into her neck, breathing her in. "Why?" "They want your permission to go into some forbidden lands." She squints at the ceiling, obviously trying to figure out where and why. "They're big rebellious boys. Why do they need my permission? Whatever, tell them I'll be down in..." She looks at me and I look back, our eyes locking. "Half an hour" the banana guard nods and walks off, closing the door behind him. Reluctantly, I try to get up but Bubblegum pushes me back down. "Where do you think you're going?" She tells me, a hint of a giggle in her voice. I laugh a little. "You have duties to attend to." I tell her, looking at her. She blows hair out of her face. "Fin and Jake can wait." I move to where I'm on top of her and start to kneed her breasts with my fingers. Her breathing becomes rugged. "We only have half an hour..." "That's mmmm....all we need" she bites her lip. I kiss her chests down to the swell of one of her breasts. I suck gently on her tit, pressing my fingers against her pussy to feel for any wetness. She moans and whimpers as I rub small circles over her clit. It becomes really wet as I tug on her nipple. I slide a slim finger into her small entrance and rub harshly against her walls. Her hands tangle and pull at my hair. I kiss her neck hotly. "M-Marci..." "Tell me what you want Bonnabell." I slide my finger out and trace circles around the opening. She whines. I rub firmly against her pussy, loving hearing her whines. "F-f-fuck me Marci.....ah AH fffuuuuuck! M-Marceline!" I thrust two fingers into her and again rub harshly. She bucks against my fingers, fucking them hard. I mold my lips with hers and she pulls on my top lip with her teeth. She's so hot when she's like this. I slide my tongue into her mouth and I think now she figured out what to do because she fights me for dominance. I assume dominance but she doesn't let me keep it for long. She nips my tongue, surprising me a bit. She reaches climax and calls out my name, loud. Slowly, I bring my juice covered fingers to my mouth. I smile. Strawberries..... I lick them clean and when I look at Bonnie she's blushing hard as she watches me. Would this be considered weird? I shrug and pull my fingers out of my mouth. "I need to shower...." She says slowly, staring at her bathroom. I nod. "Can I join you?" She smiles at me. "Sure" I rise up off of her and off the bed. We both stretch in the same way before walking into the bathroom. I'm grinning, watching her ass move as she walks. She looks back at me and I wink at her making her make a weird face and blush. I step into her large shower, feeling the blue tiles beneath my feet. My toes slip into the cracks between the tiles as I wait for Bubblegum to turn the warm water on. When she does the water sprays across almost all of the tiles. I duck under the water and move closer than need be to Bonnie. She has closed her eyes and is applying shampoo to her hair. I do the same, getting frustrated when my fingers get tangled into my hair. "Do you want help with that?" She rinses her hair and looks at me. I want to refuse but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Yeah, I guess" she gets shampoo and calmly strokes my hair. I close my eyes and let her, humming a song so I don't fall asleep. She rubs my scalp and then runs my hair under the water. "Thanks" "No prob" I raise my arms above my head in another stretch and the next thing I know Bonnie's pinning me against the green tiled wall. Its weird, the dominator being dominated and my legs squirm under the feeling. Her eyes carry an emotion I don't know and she leans forward to snatch my top lip and suck on it. I moan and wrap my arms around her waist. She presses heated kisses down my neck and the moans keep spewing from my mouth. I feel myself slowly sliding towards the floor and she follows suit. I grip her ass in both my hands and I hear a whimper come from her soft lips. She moves her hand over my pussy, which is wet not just from the water. I pull her pussy closer to my mouth and find that it, too, is also wet not just from the shower. Without hesitation, I slide my tongue into her entrance. Two fingers thrust deep and hard into me and my back arches as hers does. Moans escape our mouths. I continue thrusting my tongue inside her, rubbing firm at her tight walls and I use a thumb to brush against her nub. "M-m-marcelllliiiinnnne" she half whines, half moans my name. Her fingers move faster and harder making my moans vibrate her pussy. Tingles move strongly at my core and my hips buck against her fingers, fucking them intensely. Bonnie grips my hair tightly with her other hand, moaning and whining loudly into the air. Its not too long after we started that we're soon climaxing together. We ride each other until the last of the tingles fade. I stare at Bonnabell from underneath her and I see a small cute blush form on her face. She stands and washes off the musty scent of sex. I do the same. When we walk out of the shower we're both giggling and after drying off with a towel I pick up my clothing. Bon flings a pair of red panties at me and I put them on. Then I put on my blue jeans over them and the rest of my clothing. She dresses into an almost fancy attire. I look out the window, carefully avoiding the sunrays. I really wish I brought my umbrella. "Hey Bonnie, you got any umbrellas I could borrow?" She goes to a deep corner of her closet. "Um yeah...I mean I should anyways" she digs through something before pulling out a black umbrella. "I used this when attending funerals so make sure to bring it back." I take it. "Ok" Opening the umbrella, I float out her window. Finn spots me. "Hey Marceline!" I look down at him. "Oh hey Fin." He gives me two thumbs up and I give him a wink before flying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as good as the first chapter but it wasn't supposed to be ig

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters and the credit for them goes to cartoon network (and such)


End file.
